


Coram Deo

by BloodForTheBloodGod



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And best friends, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Dream and Techno are gods, Gen, They're Immortal, and rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod
Summary: Blood stained boots left behind a trail of footsteps on the stone brick paths of the city, leading to the massive church that stood at the center. Massive paintings lined the inside walls, depicting the Gods in their most basic natures. Splatters of blood accompanied the paint, long since dried since the vicious battle that had taken place amongst the pews. The carpet had since been replaced with marble floors- the blood stains too plentiful to bother cleaning. Some of the arm rests of pews were missing, and the cushions had been ripped apart by swords after being used as temporary shields. The altar at the far end of the rows was still damaged- not having been replaced yet. There is where the most blood had been split, evident by the state of the floor and walls on the platform.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 198





	Coram Deo

_ Blood stained boots left behind a trail of footsteps on the stone brick paths of the city, leading to the massive church that stood at the center. Massive paintings lined the inside walls, depicting the Gods in their most basic natures. Splatters of blood accompanied the paint, long since dried since the vicious battle that had taken place amongst the pews. The carpet had since been replaced with marble floors- the blood stains too plentiful to bother cleaning. Some of the arm rests of pews were missing, and the cushions had been ripped apart by swords after being used as temporary shields. The altar at the far end of the rows was still damaged- not having been replaced yet. There is where the most blood had been split, evident by the state of the floor and walls on the platform.  _

_ “I’m surprised you came back.” There, sat before his own statue, the Prime God waited. He tilted his head slightly in greeting, hands clasped in his lap peacefully. “It’s not like you to return to the scene of a battle- especially not one you  _ lost _.” The approaching God’s hands curled into fists, but he did not give in to the taunting of the other. He looked around slowly at the state of the church. _

_ “You haven’t bothered to actually  _ clean  _ anything up- but I did see that you finally took the carpeting out.” He turned back to the Prime God, who gave him a pleasant smile. “It makes for a wonderful dramatic entry- the clacking of boots against marble? Spectacular.” The Prime God smiled fondly- his counterpart had always been one for theatrics. “But I’m not here to feed into your already too large ego,” he said. “The city is empty, all your followers have left you- and now you’re trapped here.” The Prime God merely shrugged, and the other grit his teeth in frustration. “You cannot  _ possibly  _ be at peace with the situation- not with now hard you fought in that battle, so why are you just sat around not  _ doing  _ anything?” _

_ The Prime God hummed to himself quietly, turning to gaze fondly at the paintings on the walls. “There is nothing to do,” he answered. “As you stated, am  _ trapped  _ here, unable to leave. My powers are worthless in this church- here I am just as human as them. They knew that- why else would they pick this place for me? My own creation used to house me permanently? It’s almost comical really, how things have been twisted around against me.” He hummed to himself for a moment before giving the other God a grin. “But that doesn’t really come as a surprise- does it? This is how things have always been for me… my own things taken and made into weapons for them to hold at my throat with threats to kill me if I don’t do as I’m told.” _

_ “It has become a repeating pattern for you,” the other God agreed, knowing the Prime God’s history with personal possessions. “It’s quite pathetic, honestly,” he told the other, and the Prime God hummed his agreement. “You were once the God of Gods… and how you’ve been reduced to a sad little boy who’s grounded in his room. Only this punishment will never be lifted- isn’t that right? They plan to keep you locked in here forever, teaching each new generation to never give you the chance to take a step outside.” _

_ “But eventually these walls will decay and crumble,” the Prime God said, a small smile crossing his face. The other nodded- that  _ was  _ true, the building would some day collapse around the Prime God, leaving him free to go out into the world once more. _

_ “You’ll be without a following.” _

_ “Followers will come and go as they please,” the Prime God dismissed, waving his hand. “My story will fade in and out of history until there is nothing left, and then I can rebuild. A new following will come about- one that will not know of the crimes of my past followers.” He sighed softly. “Though that is a time that is  _ far  _ in the future from now, so it’s not necessary for all my plans to be planned and laid out… Perhaps I will finally take that rest that you’re constantly going on about.” There was a distant look in his eye- one that the other God didn’t like the sight of. “I’ve been present here for a long time… I think it’s time I take your advice.” _

_ “I think it’s time you take my advice too,” the other God agreed, and approached so that he could sit next to the Prime God. “And while you rest I will remain seated here- watching over this church until the walls come down around us, and you are ready to leave this place.” The Prime God hummed his appreciation, and tilted his head over to fall asleep on the other God’s shoulder. _

_________________________________________________

“Well, this brings back memories,” Techno said, looking around the small obsidian cell that Dream was sat in, face unrevealing of anything. “Though that  _ was  _ a long time ago…”

Dream let out a short huff of laughter, rolling his eyes. “You are so  _ dramatic _ ,” he teased gently, allowing a smile to cross his face. “Some things will never change with you- even after all this time… Do you plan to sit with me again, my dearest friend?”

Techno rolled his eyes, dropping onto the ground next to the other man. “It’s not like I have anything better to do,” he said, smiling slightly when he felt the other lean his head onto his shoulder- replicating the last time they’d been in this position. “Though I  _ highly  _ doubt that this new set of humans you’ve gathered is going to allow it to go on for nearly as long as it did back then.”

“That is true,” Dream laughed quietly, peering out at the lava. “Though it wouldn’t surprise me if they just let you be locked in here with me- you aren’t the most popular among them.” Techno hummed in agreement, and closed his eyes as he rested his own head against Dream’s. “You gonna take a rest too?” he asked quietly, hand reaching over to intertwine with Techno’s.

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “I think we  _ both  _ need a good nap right about now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:  
> @PlayNiceOrDie 
> 
> Tumblr:  
> PlayNiceOrDie 
> 
> Instagram:  
> FrayzedAndDazed


End file.
